


Jednou... jen jednou, naposledy

by AsterinXXX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, I Am Sorry, M/M, Time Travel, i cried like a baby, so you should get some tissues
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Vždycky věděli, že to bude Tony, kdo odejde jako první
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Jednou... jen jednou, naposledy

**Author's Note:**

> Deset večer a já rozbrečela sama sebe. Tak proč to nehodit na papír a nerozbrečet i další lidi?

Steve věděl, že ten den přijde. Moc dobře to věděl. Pronásledovalo ho to co si pamatoval, neustále přítomné jako temnota v koutu jeho mysli. Moc dobře věděl, že ten den přijde a on s tím nebude moct nic udělat.

Viděl to už dlouho. Prohlubující se vrásky na Tonyho tváři, bolavé klouby. Vlasy, které byly už více šedé, než tmavě hnědé. Oči se mu nikdy nezměnily, nikdy. Vždy tak krásně hnědé a plné šibalských světel. Stárl na těle, ne na duši a Steve si tolikrát přál, aby to bylo naopak. 

Roky plynuly a on chtěl zoufale zastavit čas. Tady a teď, kde právě byli a strávit se svým manželem zbytek věčnosti. Ale tak svět nefungoval. Harley jim rostl před očima. Nejprve byla na řadě univerzita. Pak vlastní byt. Byl z něj dospělý muž, oženil se. Byl manžel a otec dvou dětí. Třetí bylo na cestě. Když se na ně všechny Steve díval, teprve si uvědomoval, kolik času uplynulo. A pomyšlení na to, jak málo času zbývalo, ho sužovalo stále častěji a častěji.

“Hlupáčku,” brumlal mu Tony jednoho večera do vlasů, “tak snadno se mě nezbavíš, slíbil jsem ti to.”

A Steve mu věřil. Přivinul ho k sobě a nechal se obklopit teplem jeho těla. Cítil jeho prsty, drsné od celoživotní práce v dílně, na své paži. V nose ho šimrala tolik známá vůně. Kolínská a motorový olej. A Tony. Vůně, kterou si dokázal kdykoliv vybavit, která ho zvládla ukonejšit. Kterou miloval stejně, jako muže ve své náruči. 

“Nikam nejdu,” slíbil Tony znovu a Steve mu věřit.

Druhého dne se už neprobudil. 

\---

_ Upřímnou soustrast. _

_ Moc mě to mrzí, Steve. _

_ Upřímnou soustrast, vím, jak moc jsi ho miloval. _

**_Neudělej žádnou blbost._ **

Bucky byl jediný, kdo to na Stevovi viděl. Nedbal ale jeho slov, protože to, co chtěl udělat, hloupost nebyla. Jen ho potřeboval vidět, jen jednou. Naposledy.

Nikdy to nikomu neřekl, ale když s Tonym cestovali do minulosti, vzal více Pymových částic, než bylo potřeba. A schoval si je. V tu chvíli sám nechápal proč to dělá, ale přesto to udělal. A schovával si je celé ty roky. Jestli o tom věděl Tony, neřekl ani slovo. Ale pravděpodobně nevěděl. Omlátil by mu je o hlavu. 

Steve se nad tím uchechtl, suše a nešťastně. Slzy ho štípaly v očích a pociťoval prázdnotu a ohromnou, ohromnou bolest zároveň.

Jen jednou, naposledy. Potřebuje mu říct sbohem. 

\---

Skončil v jejich vlastním obývacím pokoji, ale o tolik let zpátky. 

Povedlo se to, povedlo!

Zhluboka se nadechl a rozhlédl se. A uviděl sám sebe. Stál v kuchyni, připravený čelit jakékoliv hrozbě, která si dovolila překročit práh jejich domu. A vedle něj stál Tony. Stevovi se málem podlomila kolena, když ho viděl a slzy ho začaly znovu štípat v očích. Povedlo se to.

Oba se zarazili, když si uvědomili, na co se dívají. Jeho mladší já se částečně uvolnilo a Tony si odfrkl, jako to dělal vždycky, když Steve dělal hlouposti. 

“Víš, když jsem tohle všechno,” ukázal na něj prstem od shora dolů, majíc na mysli jeho oblek, “vymyslel, fakt by mě nenapadlo, že to použiješ na skákání časem tam a zpátky.”

Steve neřekl ani slovo. Odmítal od něj odtrhnout oči a jen si užíval zvuk jeho hlasu, který neslyšel tak strašně dlouho. 

“Podívej se na sebe,” pokračoval Tony a plácl Stevovo mladší já do hrudníku, “budeš pěkně šedivý.” Zasmál se a Stevovi se sevřelo srdce.

Ale pak se smát přestal. Prohlížel si ho a udělal několik kroků dopředu. “Steve, co se stalo? Proč jsi tady?”

Vykročil kupředu a dřív, než stihl kdokoliv říct cokoliv dalšího, svíral Tonyho pevně v náruči. Cítil kolínskou a motorový olej a samotného Tonyho a z hrudi se mu začaly ozývat hlasité vzlyky.

“Omlouvám se,” zachraptěl a tiskl ho k sobě. Tony váhavě zvedl ruce a objal jej nazpět.

“No tak, ššš. To nic,” mumlal a Steve se akorát rozplakal hlasitěji. Hladil ho po vlasech a vtiskl mu polibek na čelo. Potřeboval ho cítit, potřeboval vědět, že je to opravdu on. 

“Po-potřeboval jsem tě naposledy vidět. Říct sbohem. Nestihl jsem to, odešel jsi moc brzo. Nestihl jsem to!” vzlykal. Tonymu se po tváři mihlo pochopení a nešťastně se pousmál.

“Ach, Stevie,” šeptl a stiskl ho pevněji. Steve viděl své mladší já, jak na něj hledí s doširoka, strachem poznamenanýma očima.

“Kdy?” zeptal se. Steve zavrtěl hlavou. “ _ Kdy?!” _

”Neřeknu ti to,” odmítl znovu. 

Tony chytil jeho tvář jemně do dlaní a opřel se svým čelem o jeho. Stevovi stékaly slzy po tvářích a snažil se je mrkáním zahnat. Chtěl ho vidět, pořádně si ho prohlédnout, naposledy.

“Věděli jsme, že to přijde,” šeptal a palcem ho hladil po čelisti. “Moc dobře jsme to věděli, Steve. Vy jste to věděli.”

“To neznamená, že to bolí  _ míň! _ ” obořil se na něj, hlas zlomený, ale bez žádné opravdové zloby. Byl jen rozbitý a truchlil tolik, až ho z toho bolelo celé tělo. 

“Já vím, ššš, já vím,” mumlal Tony stále dokola a zapletl mu prsty do vlasů vzadu na týlu. Steve zavřel oči. Pomalu, opravdu hodně pomalu se uklidnil a ani na okamžik svůj stiskl nepovolil. Tony si nestěžoval.

“Musíš se vrátit,” šeptl nakonec a podíval se mu do tváře. “Tady zůstat nemůžeš, to víš. Musíš zpátky, za Harleym. Kolik mu je teď? Jak je na tom?”

“Má tři děti.”

“Budu děda?” Tony se rozzářil a Steve se krátce pousmál. Oči mu svítily a celou tvář mu zdobily vrásky, které tolik miloval. Ještě ne tak hluboké. “O důvod víc se za nimi vrátit.”

“Já vím,” šeptl a políbil ho na čelo. “Já vím. Já vím…”

Steve nevěděl, jak dlouho tam takhle stáli. Tiskli se jeden k druhému, Tony se probíral jeho vlasy vzadu na týlu a Steve se mu tváří opíral o hlavu se zavřenýma očima. Uklidnil se. Bolest se trochu zmírnila, ale neustoupila. 

“Nestihl jsem se rozloučit,” zašeptal znovu.

“Můžeš se rozloučit teď. Proto jsi tady.”

Steve přikývl. 

“Nikam jsem neodešel. Pořád mě máš tady, nezapomínej na to,” řekl Tony a položil mu dlaň na srdce. Usmál se na něj. “Odtamtud mě nikdo nikdy nedostane. A jednou, až přijde i tvůj čas, se zase setkáme. Uvidíš, že ano.”

Steve znovu mlčky přikývl a hrdlo se mu začalo stahovat potlačovanými vzlyky. 

“Sbohem,” zašeptal. 

\---

Steve se vrátil. Přistál na úplně stejném místě, jako když cestoval do minulosti. Jen s tím rozdílem, že dům byl prázdný a tichý. 

_ Sbohem. _

_ Sbohem… _

Sbohem, Tony. Jednou se zase setkáme. 

Klesl na kolena a pevně v dlani sevřel Tonyho snubní prsten, který nosil na řetízku psích známek. A ačkoliv se dal znovu do pláče, ten pocit prázdnoty ustoupil. Tony ho nikdy doopravdy neopustil. 

**Author's Note:**

> A tohle je důvod, proč mám ráda šťastné konce. Nebrečím u toho. Omlouvám se za emoční újmu!


End file.
